Never Stop Holding Your Hand
by TunaForDesert
Summary: In another universe, where Midorima was not as ignorant as the rest of the world, he held Kuroko's hand through the boy's hardest time. And stay even long after that. Warning: GRAMMAR MISTAKES! Not beta'ed. Anyone volunteer to be mine?


**A/N**: This plot bunny has been bugging ore-sama since yesterday. And after watching 'Never stop holding your hand || HAPPY BD POLA' at youtube, ore-sama no feel just exploded. Please go to youtube and listen to the song while reading this. It'll get omae-tachi into the mood. *cries in the corner* BTW, the song in the video is a mix, so you couldn't possibly look for it anywhere.

Start.

* * *

Midorima saw it coming, long even before they were called the Generation of Miracles. This legendary and almost untouchable team was never meant to be together. They were never supposed to be in one team. They were chosen to go against each other, because there were no others like them. Their exceptional talents were meant to be their weapon to go against each other, not to help each other. But one day, another miracle appeared before him and his teammates.

A player with phantom like presence, a player with an unheard talent, Kuroko Tetsuya.

The boy was not a defense or offense type. He was an anomaly in the brilliant canvas of Teiko. But boy, did he make them gape with his brilliant talent.

But Midorima saw his flaw, just like the rest of his teammates. The boy ignorantly believed their team was meant to be together. It struck Midorima hard like a bullet train. However, he made a vow. He did not know what drove him to do so, but he did not want the boy to lost faith in the rest of the world and sport he loved so much. His innocence and pure heart – just like the others had – were meant to be protected.

Kuroko was officially declared as Aomine's partner. He watched as joy pouring out of the two boys contagiously. They were really happy. And he did not have the heart to be jealous, not when Kuroko smiled brilliantly and Aomine almost cried. They probably were meant to be together from the start. It was like Kuroko's talent was meant to solely complement Aomine's.

How ignorant he had been.

XXX

It was painful. He watched as Kuroko hung his head low. He saw what happened at the court. Aomine refused to bump his fist with Kuroko's, like what they used to do. Even Akashi noticed that, but there was nothing he could do. After all, victory was everything.

Days after that, he was probably the only one who noticed how detached Kuroko was being. He always kept a close eye to the boy. He knew that the time was close. The time where they would start falling apart.

And so, he kept watching, as each of them grew into the monsters they were. He knew even he was no exception, but he still kept a close eye to the blue haired teen. He never left the boy in the dark. Maybe in the basketball there was nothing he could do. But outside, it was all his.

XXX

"Kuroko, let's group up in this assignment too," he maneuvered his way to the boy's seat while stating his purpose. He knew Kuroko was confused as to why Midorima kept insisting to group up in whatever assignment they were assigned to. And the green haired shooter refused to have another teammate. His reason was that he could never get along with their loud and laid back classmates. Midorima savored the moment Kuroko allowed a small chuckle escaped his thin lips at the sentence.

And he allowed himself to smile a little at that.

The first few weeks after Kuroko's and Aomine's incident were hard for the boy. But Midorima did what he could to keep the boy company, even offering to be his practice partner when Aomine decided to skip practice – because he's too damn strong to be real. He could proudly say he now could catch Kuroko's Ignite passes two out of five. Nothing to boast about compared to Aomine, but they were slowly climbing there.

"Midorima-kun, let's stop by at the Maji Burger later."

And now he was also Kuroko's personal animate wallet. They made an agreement that their assignments were to be finished in the library close to the fast food restaurant, which were convenient enough for the shorter boy to get his daily dose of vanilla milkshake.

"Stop using me to get your unhealthy drink."

Kuroko looked offended, which Midorima now knew as his way of teasing, like what he always did to make Kise all panicking and flustering, "I am not that poor. However, Midorima-kun did agree to this. If Midorima-kun is not pleased by this arrangement, feel free to group up with anyone else."

Midorima appeared to look thoughtful, "Perhaps I should reconsider my decision to group up with you."

Kuroko snorted, before he flung his hand to his mouth with a horrified look. Midorima was amused.

XXX

"Kurokochiiii~"

Kise's annoying whiny voice interrupted the peaceful atmosphere. Midorima refused the urge to groan as he watched the model suffocated the shorter teen in his tight embrace.

"Oi, Kise, release him. He's turning blue."

Kise wailed instead, "Kurokocchii~~~ you're spending too much time with Midorimacchii! Come with me after practice. I'll treat you at Maji Burger!"

Kuroko looked tempted, but he casted a glance at Midorima's way before harshly rejected the blond. Kise was dragged away by Murasakibara before Midorima opened his mouth again.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"No reason."

There was more to that, but they decided not to dwell on it and carry on with their practice.

XXX

One day, after almost two full weeks skipping practice, Aomine came to practice. The atmosphere was tense between Kuroko and him but the ace did not appear to notice it, more so when he casually invited Kuroko to hang out at his house after practice.

Midorima's heart painfully clenched when Kuroko almost hopefully accepted the invitation.

XXX

The next day, Aomine did not come to practice. And once again he was at the library with Kuroko. Their assignment was due in two weeks, but they could not afford to be left behind. He was on his way to their usual table when he passed a shelf where Kuroko was almost pathetically trying to reach a book above him. The green haired teen sighed before he made his way to help the other teen. He stood behind Kuroko and easily – almost insulting in Kuroko's standard – reached the book. He looked down to give the book to Kuroko when he saw a glimpse of Kuroko's back neck.

There was a red mark.

Kuroko obliviously thanked the taller teen and made his way to the table.

Midorima was still glued in the spot with a stunned and secretly horrified look on his face.

XXX

Midorima did not know what to do. He knew what the shadow and light duo of their team were secretly doing behind their back. Kuroko spent less and less time with him now. Aomine was constantly shifting between coming and not coming. But every time he came to practice, Kuroko would always left with him.

Without telling Midorima first.

He had no right to be hurt. After all, to Kuroko, he was a mere classmate, teammate and even acquaintance. But to Midorima, he was slowly breaking his vow. He knew what would be the end of the secret affair between Kuroko and Aomine. He tried to hint it to the phantom player every chance he got but Kuroko was too blind and caught up in his fantasy that Aomine was slowly coming back to him.

Midorima wanted to scream at the other teen to _wake the hell up_. But he was powerless and he watched as Kuroko started drifting away from him.

He should have known better than that.

XXX

Kuroko came to him a few weeks afterward. The gym was empty aside from Midorima who decided to practice even on their off day. He needed something to release his frustration after all. The door was slid open and closed harshly. Midorima was startled when a quiet sob echoed in the gym.

He saw Kuroko, crouching on the floor as if trying to block the whole world from reaching him. His eyes softened instantly. He knew it. He knew this day would come.

He quietly made his way to Kuroko, before sitting beside the teen. He did not know whether Kuroko realized he was there or not but his question was answered when Kuroko did not even flinch when Midorima wrapped a protective arm around him.

His eyes widened slightly in realization.

Had Kuroko came here with the knowledge that Midorima was here?

His heart instantly melted and all his frustration was washed away as Kuroko leaned towards him. Midorima wrapped both his arms around the teen's small stature as he buried his face into Kuroko's fluffy blue hair. Perhaps, he was not casted away as he had thought. Kuroko still knew he could count on him whenever he needed it.

They stayed like that for a few hours before Midorima was woken up with a soft and moist pair of lips on his cheek and a soft whisper of thank you.

He would never admit it, not in his wildest dream that he had reached for Kuroko's wrist and smashed their lips together.

But he could not deny that Kuroko reciprocated the kiss willfully.

XXX

He never saw Kuroko again after the boy admitted his resignation letter. He would always catch a glimpse of that soft baby blue hair but the owner refused to be seen. Midorima respected his wish and never inquired further. Kuroko was now as free as a bird. Their encounter in the gym would be forever burned into their memories and Midorima knew that someday Kuroko would appear before him again so they could talk about it. He knew that this time, he would not be disappointed again.

Kuroko came to him again a few days before graduation. Midorima wordlessly pushed a brochure into the boy's hand.

"Shutoku is my choice. You are free to come with me."

Kuroko's expression was unreadable, but his action did spoke better as he reached for Midorima's hand and squeezed it in his.

"Mm, I would like that."

XXX

Years later, after a lot of struggle and both unpleasant and pleasant memories being thrown in into the mix, Midorima could proudly say that he was now Kuroko's lover. It took a lot of encouragement (and some, threats, namely Miyaji) from their high school teammates after they knew about the unofficial status of the two.

Midorima himself could not believe that he was actually asking Kuroko out, as in, started _dating_ each other. But Kuroko's stunned face had been worth it. Midorima knew that the other teen was probably feeling a bit insecure about their unspoken relationship so Midorima was secretly grateful towards his seniors (Takao was just being a nuisance in trying to sabotage everything, and until now nobody knew who the guy was actually after in the relationship, Midorima or Kuroko, though Midorima had a feeling it was Kuroko as Takao glared at Midorima whenever Kuroko kissed him).

Aomine had not accepted the news quietly.

The former ace of Teiko had stormed in to the gym while they were having a practice match with Seirin with Touou trailing behind him interestedly. Aomine started yelling something unintelligent as Momoi wailed behind him. Kuroko would have palmed his face had it been anyone but Aomine.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, but I can only accept you as a friend now. And Momoi-san, please stop crying. You'll find someone better than me."

Midorima wanted to bash Aomine's head when the tanned teen brashly challenged him to a one-on-one.

"I'm sorry for what I did back then Tetsu but I'm taking what is mine in the first place."

Kagami had decided to intervene by smacking Aomine's head, "Ahomine, I don't know what the hell is up with you guys but Kuroko's not an item! If he wants to be with Midorima, respect his wish. Or try to win his heart back! That is much more honorable and intelligent!"

The two became an instant best friend. The whole high school basketball circle did not know whether to be amused or horrified by the fact that the two were now constantly in each other's presence.

Aomine hadn't given up on Kuroko, apparently, and dragged Kagami with him in trying to woo Kuroko back.

Midorima was not amused by the fact that he now had five hooligans to watch out, yes, including Momoi.

"Kuroko-kun, I found myself constantly thinking of you. I couldn't sleep at night without your beautiful body heating up mine. I wish tonight you would be so kind to come to my room. Atsushi would be sleeping on the couch at the lounging room."

Make that six.

Midorima activated his death glare towards the apathetic Akashi and Murasakibara. It was their bright idea to have a reunion for all the players that had been Generation of Miracles' first teammates at high school. They were currently at one of Akashi's enormous mansions. And like the true college students they were, the party was on full swing.

Himuro Tatsuya was constantly hitting on Kuroko, who actually looked amused by the whole thing.

"Perhaps…." Kuroko purred back and Midorima resisted the urge to bolt out of there and drag Kuroko with him. Everyone was secretly watching in amusement.

"But not before you beat my boyfriend's perfect record of fifty threes in row," Midorima buried his face into his palm. He knew that was Kuroko's intention from the start and now everyone was howling in laughter and suggestive whistling.

That night, in their room provided by Akashi, Midorima was trying to bury his shame. But Kuroko would not allow that.

"You….are secretly Akashi's apprentice, aren't you?"

Kuroko grinned slightly, "Not really, just picking up one or two tricks."

Midorima snorted, "I'll believe that when the grass turns blue."

A slight twinkle appeared in Kuroko's eyes, one that he did not like, "It could…" he purred, and Midorima was prepared for another shameless suggestion, "if we make babies."

He should have known Kuroko's secret plan from the day they started dating was to embarrass him to death.

"Ugh, I'll turn in early now. You're not making any sense when you're drunk."

Before he knew it, Kuroko had pinned him to the bed. Midorima could easily brush him aside but he was not that cruel.

"I'm not. I've planned my whole life to be with you. And I know that you did too."

Midorima's cheeks turned red, "But we can't have kids," he retaliated softly.

Kuroko nuzzled into his neck, "I've been searching. There's a facility at N.Y for people like us who want to have kids. Kagami-kun's father can help us."

There was a spark in his chest. An indescribable happiness as he took Kuroko's face in his hand and kissed his lover deeply. Words were not needed as they basked in their happiness.

"By the way, I still haven't agreed to marry you."

Midorima promptly released Kuroko and turned his back. Trust Kuroko to make it difficult even now.

"I won't marry you until you ask."

"Shut up Kuroko. You're drunk."

"Mido- Shintarou, propose now."

"You're drunk. Go to sleep."

"Propose."

"…."

"Shintarou…."

"Are you secretly Akashi's twin?"

"Shintarou…."

"_By God_, Kuroko, go to sleep _already_."

* * *

End.

**A/N**: *cackles* what? Even I don't know WTF did I just wrote. Thoughts are being appreciated.


End file.
